Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado
Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado is the third movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Road to El Dorado. Summary When Princess Yuna and her friends discovers the map to find El Equinedorado, they along with Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Jimmy Neutron, his friends, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Wallace, Gromit, Wendolene Ramsbottom, Fluffles, Shaun, Preston, Taran, his friends, Ginger, her flock, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, his friends, Ooblar, and Bubo to find the Lost Golden City of Equestria. But, the League of Villains and the Fearsome Crooks were planning to steal the Journals and rule El Equinedorado. With some help from Jimmy, his friends, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, Yuna and her friends must protect the Equestrian City of Gold from their evil clutches. Plot Opening/Arrival of the New students/Welcoming them to the School of Friendship The movie began as Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, and Grenda arriving at the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were given the honor of welcoming them. A field trip to Las Pegasus/Meeting Ooblar/Discovering the Map to El Equinedorado Later, Capper volunteered to take the students on a field trip to Las Pegasus. As they arrived, they meet Ooblar who escaped from slavery in bongozians after King Goobot traded him for sulfur butter. Just as he was gambling some money, Yuna discovered that one of the gambler was carrying the Map to El Equinedorado as she spoke with Ooblar for his help. Capper and Ooblar gambled the cash for the money/Ooblar's dices were loaded As Capper and Ooblar gambled many cash, the challenger wager one more roll for the map against the cash. Just as Capper used the challenger's dice, he won with seven and want the map. Suddenly, Oobler's dice fell off which turns out to be loaded dice that he scammed. The chase for the map/Yuna and Scrappy made a plan/A quick getaway back home When there was trouble, a gang of weasels came out of nowhere and attempt to get the map. Then, Yuna and Scrappy-Doo had to male plans for their quick getaway as Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater and Solarna (drives Ecto-88) came and took them to safety. Suddenly, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies came and everyone gets in the Mighty Bus and returned to safety as Queen Novo caught Capper with Ooblar for being late. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends showed the newcomers the 13 Journals and explains to them all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. As they all explain the Map to El Equinedorado to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they showed this to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the other leaders and royalties and leaders. Arriving at the docks/The White Star Liners/Meeting old and new friends Just as King Solar Flare and other royalties and leaders along with the Jedi Council make a decision, they all agree to let Princess Yuna and her friends take the lead on the expedition to El Equinedorado. At the following crack of dawn, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha arrived on the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, the RMS Olympic, and the Titanic II. Even Dipper and Mabel's old friends from Disneyland arrived just in time, especially Scrappy-Doo's friends from Nicktropolis and CN City, the Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie), the Griffins, the Smiths, the Browns, the Belchers, Philip J. Fry, and all of their friends. L3-37, K-2SO, R2-D2, C-3PO, and BB-8 were ready to go. Lightning, Mater, Dusty, their friends, the Mighty Bus, Herbie, Giselle, and Ecto-88 were ready to depart as well. Just as Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Shrek, all of his friends, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, Doli, Dallben, Ginger, her friends, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, and their friends were joining the expedition, Yuna and her friends brought out the Argo. At the sea/The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains' evil plan Just as the journey to El Equinedorado begins. Yuna, Unikitty, Pacifica, and Pound Cake were feeling seasick and Dr. Joshua Sweet, Dr. Vindaloo, Doctor Horse, Doc Top, Dr. Hibbert, Dr. Nick, and Dr. Hartman had to give them seasick meds. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains were planning for the Journals, but Nefir explained to Lord Nooth, and King Goobot about El Equinedorado as they plan to conquer it. Reading the map/Navigating along with the compass/Yuna shows Jimmy about friendship During the voyage, Yuna and her friends took their turns with the map as they navigate with the compass. That night, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about El Dorado, the Indoraptor, and few many others. Fizzlepop and Grubber couldn't wait to reach the long lost golden city of Equestria, Yuna even showed Jimmy about friendship. Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy Suddenly, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains started invading the ship. With Yuna and her friends fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men, Captain Celaeno and her crew watched their back along with Taran as he stopped Prince John. Just as storm came with the villains retreating, Jimmy grabbed Ooblar's hand as he saved him from going overboard. With that promised for his redemption, Jimmy trusted Ooblar as a friend. The next day, Yuna shared the map with Jimmy while navigating. On the Titanic, Pacifica was helping Taran, Ginger, and their friends keeping passengers together. On the Argo, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber put on their safari outfits in case of any jungles to travels. Land Ho!/Exploring through the jungles/Meeting Bubo/Yuna talks to him/Leading the way At last, the ships finally arrived on the beach. Once Yuna and her friends arrived on the beach, the whole group started exploring through the jungles that leads to El Equinedorado. Just then, a robotic owl named Bubo appears and landed straight on Yuna's back. As Gyro explains how he and Ludwig von Drake were instructed by Zeus, Hephaestus and Athena to create Bubo, Yuna started to communicate with him as he leads the way to the Golden City of Equestria The Secret Doorway to El Equinedorado found/Meet Duke Orion and the Chieftains ???, . Cazador shows the newcomers around the city of gold/The share of the golden treasury ???, . Showing around the kingdom/Bringing the newcomers to the temple ???, . Duke Orion's story of his discovery of El Equinedorado/Meditating with the force ???, . Getting ready for the special occasion tonight/The Evening Feast inside and out ???, . Chief Tesoro, the Chieftains, and Cazador's morning tribute/The golden offering ???, . Nefir and Tzekel-Kan found the good's ships/Colonel Staquait assembles his men ???, . How to gather enough gold to each ship/Yuna's idea/Flint's Grocery deliverator ???, . Yuna and her friends explore the city/Bubo joins the fun to experience ???, . The Chieftains announced the Kick Ball/Yuna and her friends participate ???, . The Champions takes the lead of the game/Putting teamwork/Yuna and her friends win ???, . The villains picking up the trail/Mechanicles and Nefir preparing the secret weapon ???, . Homer, Peter, Stan, Cleveland, and the gang at the bar/Warming up at the Spa ???, . Sharon's love for Vapor/Camuflaje and Chrysalis in love with each other ???, . Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city/Releasing the Giant Jaguar Statue ???, . Capturing all the civilian and the chieftains/Only Yuna and her friends escaped ???, . Yuna and Jimmy's feud with each other/Flint, Dipper and Mabel stopped the fight ???, . Apologizing to each other/Planning a rescue mission for El Equinedorado ???, . Jimmy and Yuna's Brain Blasts about communicating with Bubo/Following Yuna's plan ???, . Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the Giant Jaguar Statue/The finale battle ???, . El Equinedorado is saved/Returning to the golden city another time/Happy Ending ???, . Trivia *This movie marks the first ever appearance of Duke Orion, Sinbad, his crew, Spike, Princess Marina, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, Doli, Dallben, Ginger, her friends, the Pirate Captain, his crew, Dug, his tribe, Goona, Hognob, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, their friends, Ooblar, Bubo, the League of Villains, RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II and El Equinedorado. *Yuna and her friends will use the Argo, Sinbad's ship, the Pirate Captain's ship, Tim Lockwood's boat, RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II and any other ships during the voyage to find El Equinedorado. *Scrappy-Doo, Dipper and Mabel Pines will invited their friends along with them on the expedition to find El Equinedorado. *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie), the Griffins, the Smiths, the Browns, the Belchers, Philip J. Fry, and their friends joined in on the expedition for El Equinedorado. *The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains will plan to steal the Journals, free the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train and Daybreaker), Bill Cipher, Christine, K.A.R.R. and Black Horn will rule El Equinedorado. *Lincoln, Clyde, Candy, and Grenda, along with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, and Cal Devereaux will join Yuna's company in the end. *Yuna will have her own Brain Blast about how she communicated with Bubo. *Princess Solarna will bring K.I.T.T. and he will transform into Ecto-88 in order to help the others. Songs and Music Scores #Jason and the Argonauts - Jason Prelude (during the main credits) #El Dorado - (when the story shows how El Equinedorado was built) Scenes #Opening/Arrival of the New students/Welcoming them to the School of Friendship #A field trip to Las Pegasus/Meeting Ooblar/Discovering the Map to El Equinedorado #Capper and Ooblar gambled the cash for the money/Ooblar's dices were loaded #The chase for the map/Yuna and Scrappy made a plan/A quick getaway back home #Arriving at the docks/The White Star Liners/Meeting old and new friends #At the sea/The Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains' evil plan #Reading the map/Navigating along with the compass/Yuna shows Jimmy about friendship #Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy #Land Ho!/Exploring through the jungles/Meeting Bubo/Yuna talks to him/Leading the way #The Secret Doorway to El Equinedorado found/Meet Duke Orion and the Chieftains #Cazador shows the newcomers around the city of gold/The share of the golden treasury #Showing around the kingdom/Bringing the newcomers to the temple #Duke Orion's story of his discovery of El Equinedorado/Meditating with the force #Getting ready for the special occasion tonight/The Evening Feast inside and out #Chief Tesoro, the Chieftains, and Cazador's morning tribute/The golden offering #Nefir and Tzekel-Kan found the good's ships/Colonel Staquait assembles his men #How to gather enough gold to each ship/Yuna's idea/Flint's Grocery deliverator #Yuna and her friends explore the city/Bubo joins the fun to experience #The Chieftains announced the Kick Ball/Yuna and her friends participate #The Champions takes the lead of the game/Putting teamwork/Yuna and her friends win #The villains picking up the trail/Mechanicles and Nefir preparing the secret weapon #Homer, Peter, Stan, Cleveland, and the gang at the bar/Warming up at the Spa #Sharon's love for Vapor/Camuflaje and Chrysalis in love with each other #Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city/Releasing the Giant Jaguar Statue #Capturing all the civilian and the chieftains/Only Yuna and her friends escaped #Yuna and Jimmy's feud with each other/Flint, Dipper and Mabel stopped the fight #Apologizing to each other/Planning a rescue mission for El Equinedorado #Jimmy and Yuna's Brain Blasts about communicating with Bubo/Following Yuna's plan #Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the Giant Jaguar Statue/The finale battle #El Equinedorado is saved/Returning to the golden city another time/Happy Ending Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225